Random Word Game
Rules Each turn, you can either change one of the letters, add a letter, switch two letters, or remove a letter. The first word of the game must be at least 5 letters and has to work i.e. you can make another word with it using the rules.) This isn't 1 vs 1 anyone can join a game. Game 1 Henry Hudson - Chair Random Player - Char GiantNate91 - Chart Henry Hudson - Cart GN91 - Art GN91 - Rat Henry Hudson - Rate ToPhu - Ate ToPhu - At ToPhu - Eat ToPhu - Tea GN91 - Tear ToPhu - Ear GN91 - Hear GD91 - Heart ToPhu - Hear ToPhu - Her ToPhu - He ToPhu - The ToPhu - Then ToPhu - Ten ToPhu - Tend ToPhu - End (i ended it lol) (nah lets keep going - GD91) GN91 - Send GN91 - Spend Spyroclub1 - Spends Henry Hudson - Sends GN91 - Pends Henry Hudson - Pens ToPhu - Pen ToPhu - Ten GN91 - Net ToPhu - Not GN91 - Ton ToPhu - On ToPhu - In ToPhu - I (I'm the first to reach the shortest word!) GiantNate91 - It GarfieldMN- It’s Game 2 GiantNate91 - Snake Henry Hudson - Sake GN91 - Stake Henry Hudson - Take ToPhu - Cake GN91 - Make Spyroclub1 - Lake ToPhu - Kale ToPhu - Tale GN91 - Stale GN91 - Steal GN91 - Steel ToPhu - Seel ToPhu - Eel Flipnote - Peel Flipnote - Peal Flipnote - Real Flipnote - Deal (or No Deal?) GN91 - Seal (or No Seal?) (impossible quiz reference) Flipnote - Feel Neptune- Feet Neptune- Meet Neptune- Beet Neptune-Belt Yoda-Felt Yoda-Feat Yoda-Meat Neptune- Neat Neptune- Seat Neptune- Teat Neptune-Treat Henry Hudson - Treats CD51 - Greats Neptune- Meats Neptune- Meets Neptune- Keets Neptune- Keeps Neptune- Keep Neptune- Beep (Beep I'm a sheep) Neptune- Seep Neptune- Sleep GN91 - Bleep ToPhu - Bleed ToPhu - Bled ToPhu - Led ToPhu - Let ToPhu - Bet ToPhu - Bat GN91 - Cat GN91 - Sat GN91 - Mat GN91 - Rat Henry Hudson - Rate Henry Hudson - Rates ToPhu - Rate ToPhu - Late GN91 - Tale GN91 - Teal ToPhu - Real GN91 - Meal ToPhu - Seal ToPhu - Steal GiantNate91 - Steel ToPhu - Sleet ToPhu - Sleep GarfieldMN- Sleeper Game 3 ToPhu - Smart CheezDoodle51 - 'S'marty (With an S) GN91 - Marty XD Yoda - Party Yoda- Arty Yoda- Arts Yoda- Carts Yoda- Warts Yoda- Wart GN91 - Art GN91 - Tar GN91 - Tarp GN91 - Part GN91 - Par GN91 - Rap (BTW whos GD91) (fixed it oops) CD51 - Sap CD51 - Snap CD51 - Nap CD51 - Map CD51 - Lap CD51 - Slap CD51 - Slaps Henry Hudson - Laps Henry Hudson - Pals Henry Hudson - Pale ToPhu - Kale Yoda - Sane Yoda- Cane ToPhu - Came ToPhu - Lame CrossDoggo - Dame CrossDoggo - Name GN91 - Mane ToPhu - Mean GN91 - Bean ToPhu - Been GiantNate91 - Teen Crossdoggo - Seen Crossdoggo - See Crossdoggo - Bee Crossdoggo - Beet Crossdoggo - Beat Crossdoggo - Seat Crossdoggo - Meat Crossdoggo -Mean ToPhu - Men ToPhu - Met ToPhu - Melt ToPhu - Melo ToPhu - MELON! P-dog - Melons Category:Community Activities